Aly's story
by firesangel21
Summary: I really suck at summeries, but aly has been wating for him to come back, and that new delegation is comming soon! AlyNawat. Plz review
1. Homecomming

I've been craving a good Aly/Nawat for awhile, hopefully this is good and not a piece of crap...

Disclaimer: Everything you recgonize belongs to Tamora Pierce!

* * *

Aly paced around the room. She was really nervous that something had happened to him. She haddn't seen nor heard anything from him in over 2 weeks. She had also just found out that she was 3 weeks pregnant with his children. Twins. One girl and one boy. She was so excited with the news that she ran to her room trying to find Nawat, but only to realize that he was gone fighting off immortals. 

As she walked slowly back to her room's after her midnight snack, she realized that tonight would be her 1 year aniversery of finally getting 'together'. She suddnely found herself at her door. Quietly she got out her keys and opened the door. She could tell that something was different but she didn't know what. It felt right, in a way, like something she hadn't felt in a long time that was completing her again.

As she walked into her rooms, she realized that something was different than when she left her room s 10 minuets ago. Her whole entire rooms were pitch black. She stumbbled over to her desk to light up a candel. As she crept into her room, she saw something under the covers of herbed. She quickly light up the rest of the candles in her room and saw the one person she had been dying to see for weeks.

"Nawat?" She questioned uncertianly.

"Aly, I'm so sorry I wasn't home sooner. I had been wounded badly." He said quietly, tryin to cover the longing in his voice.

Shecould see that he was sturggling to sit up.She ran over to him as fast as she could. She looked at him square in the face.

"What really happened to you?" She said with tears in her eyes afraid that something really bad had happened.

"Don't cry for me, I swaer I'm okay now. I love you Aly." He wispered into her ear and soon they were wraped up in thier own little world.

Hours later Aly woke up in her lovers arms because she felt sick again. Her morning sickness had been pretty bad lately. Then it hit her. Nawat still didnt know about her being pregnant. Quietly she untangeled herself out of Nawat's arms and ran into the bathroom. She got there just in time to make it to the toilet and to throw up everything she had eatin in the last few hours.

"Aly? Are you alright? Are you sick? You should go see a healer." Nawat said quietly while rubbing her back to try to get her breth back.

"Nawat, I've got something very important to tell you, I just found out a week ago, but really, I'm 3 weeks along. Nawat, I'm pregnant." She wispered quietly, thinking that he would leave because she hadn't told him yet, or because he didn't want children.

"Are you serious! Aly, thats wonderful!" He grabbed her up and span her around untill she almost threw up into his shoulder. "So I'm going to be a Da soon?"

"Yeah... in a little over 8 months! Mabey... mabey we should go celebrate eh?" Aly said slyly hoping that he caught her meaning.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else" he replied huskly in her ear and carried her to their bed.

As they spent the day in bed, Aly forgot that all that day she should've beengetting ready forthe next day, whenthe delegation from Tortall was comming to have peace talks.

* * *

So ya I was goin to make this a one-shot originatly, but it doesn't look like that anymore...lol so plz review, this is my first Tamora Pierce fic. Sorry if Nawat is really OOC or if Aly is. I'll try to work on that. review ppl!


	2. Reunited

i've finally written the next chapter! well here it is and review por favor! ok and another thing, pre

* * *

Later that day, Aly awokeincurled up in her lover's arms,to the sound of the bells ringing signaling that ships ofgreat importance were comming into port and to someone rapping on her door loudly.

"What the hell do you want i'm sleeping!" Aly yelled pisses off that she had to get up.

"M' lady, the Queen wishes me to tell you that you need to be in the confrence rooms in 15min to greet the deligation from Tortal and Carthakand that your husband can come too if he wishes to see your family." Said a page obvously scarred of what Aly was going to do to him if he kept knocking.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DO THEY HAVE TO COME NOW!"

"Please M' lady hurry as to not upset the Queen." and the boy ran off

"Aly, whats wrong? Why are you yelling this early in the morning?" Nawat mumbled into Aly's neck while pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry love. But its about 4 in the afternoon and my parents and the delagation from Tortal ans Carthak just got here and I have to go greet them with the Queen and if you want to come see them please do because it'll be awaquard for me to see them again and I don't want ot leave you again." Aly started crying because her hormones being shitty and outrageous.

"Aly calm down, its ok, of course I'll come. Just calm down love, its ok." Nawat wispered into her ear calming her down. Quickley they got out of bed and got dressed in their best clothes to greet their family.

Quickly they ran out the doot with only 5more minuets to get there. And they were on the far side of the castle. With not a second to spare Aly grabbed Nawat's hand and pulled him into the Royal Confrence room.

"Aly you are just on time the ship has unloaded and they will be here any minuet. here let me fix that" As Aly had run down the halls her hair had come all out of place.

"Thank you your Majesty." Quickly Aly and Nawat took their places next to the Queen.

Then the door opened.

In walked almost all the people that she had ever know in her childhood. Her mother and father-Alanna and George, her brothers Thom and Alan, her Aunt Daine and Uncle Numair and cousins Sarralyn and Rikash who were now 4 and 2, her Uncle Gary, Uncle Roual,Aunt Buri,Grandparents Myles and Eleni, and best friend Emperess Kalasin of Carthak and a little baby she had never seen before in her mothers arms.

"Aly! I can't believe you're here! I havn't seen you in like 2 years! It's so good to see you again!" Kally yelled as she ran over to give Aly a hug.

"KALLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" Even though Kally was five years older than Aly, they had been best friends ever since Aly could walk and help her get into trouble.When they were about 14 and 19, both of them loved to go down to the city and just party at the inns, clubs, where ever they could get into without being recognized. They had made that mistake before. One time they had tried to get into a club and the bouncers said that they were to young so they told him that they were the Royal Princess Kalasin of Conte and her Ladyship Alianne of Pirates Swoop and all that did for them was getting their arses hauled off to the palace to see their parents. But after that they learned to never reveal who they were when they were out getting drunk or partying.

"Ok now that your here, you need to meet everyone! This is Nawat, my husband, Her Royal Majesty Dovasary Balitang, Queen of the Isles, This is Chenaol one of Dove's most trusted advisers (i know thats not how it was in the books but w/e), this is Fesgao the head of the gaurds, and Baroness Winnamine Balitang Dove's step-mum. And later I'm sure you'll be able to meet the whole court. Is Kadar with you or is he still in Carthak?" Aly said while pointing to each person individually.

"Actually hes here but he got seasick and is resting in his rooms. Come here I want you to meet someone, this isPrincess Thayet Alexis of Carthak, aka my 4 moth old daughter! And if it's ok with you, your godchild." Kally said as she picked up her child out of her godmothers (Alanna) arms and let Aly hold her.

"Aw shes soo adorable! Of corse I'll be her godmother but only on one condition that I'll tell you later."

"Sure! So whats the secret?"

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else."

"Why not now?"

"Because I still have to say hi to the rest of my family and you are going to take to me see Kadar later right?"

"Ya sure, Nawat you can come too if you want to meet him. By the way, its an honor to meet you after all that Aly's said about you."

As Aly went around to all her family to greet them after such a long time Nawat and George started talking about all Alys embarassing storiesfrom when she was little and Kally and Dove were talking about Thayet.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please pay attention for a minuet. Tomorrowat the9th bellwill begin the further peace talks and we will be meeting in the Counsil Room. We welcome all of you here and are glad that you could come. We shall see you tomorrow." Dove's clear voice rang our throughtout the room so that no one was in doubt of waht was happining.

"Common Aly, Nawat, lets go party!" Kally laughed while dragging them down to the city.

* * *

Well i'll stop there. hope y'all like it! plz review!


End file.
